Resurgent
by ADivergentRebel
Summary: After Allegiant, Tobias Eaton has lost all hope. His one true love is gone, or is she? Beatrice Prior is able to conquer death. This may solve the problem at hand, but what dangers will be waiting for them outside the fence? Will peace ever be restored?
1. She's gone

**Chapter 1:**

**Tobias**

No matter how hard I try, I can't quit thinking about us. How we used to be. All the things we never did. I pace back and forth, thinking. She is probably a lot happier now, away from pain and destruction. Or maybe she isn't. Maybe she isn't happier in whatever comes after death. What if she is as miserable as me? All of these thoughts race back and forth in my mind. Caleb didn't deserve to live. After everything he did to her, she still saved his life. "Tobias?" Christina says as she walks into the dorm. "Yes?" She has wet cheeks and looks like she's been crying for a while. "I thought you might want to be with her for the autopsy." She says with a sad smile. I stare at her for a moment, and try to respond but all that comes out is a squeaky "Yes." We walk down several hallways where she lies on a cold hard metal table. The table looks like the one she was almost executed on. Except, this one has wheels. The sight of her sends tears down my cheeks and all I can think is no. No this isn't happening. No she isn't dead. She can't be. There are several people around the table, all wearing doctor's coats. I slowly walk towards her. She is wearing a black shirt and baggy black pants. They must of just gotten her out of the room where David shot her because she still has blood stains on her chest. I stand looking down on her with tears running down my face. "Beautiful.." I whisper as I move some of her hair out her face. I turn around and look at the people wearing white coats. "If you are just now getting her in here, how do you know she's dead? For sure, I mean." One of them, a girl with wavy black hair and bright blue eyes looks up at me. "Well, her heart stopped beating.." she says. "Oh." I say. "Now if you will please leave, we are going to examine her." One of them says. "Come on, Tobias." Christina says in a stern voice as if she knew that I wasn't going to leave her. "No." I say. "I will stay here with her while you are examining her." The doctors turn around confused. "We aren't allowed to let people stay in here." I furrow my brow. "Well for me, you must make an exception." Tris wouldn't leave me, I know she wouldn't. "Fine." The girl with the dark hair says. "You can sit in that chair over there." I walk over to the chair and sit. I watch them take several pictures of her wounds. Then they pull out a large needle and take a blood sample. They write down notes as they go along. Everything they are doing to her makes me nauseous. I bite my lip. Finally they roll her away and tell me they are going to get her ready for the burial. I go back to the dorm. No one else is in there. I sit down on what used to be Tris's cot and put my head in my hands, like she used to. I don't know how much time has passed when Christina comes into the dorm. "Would you like to see her one more time, Four?" She says. Four? This surprises me. It has been along time since anyone has called me "Four". I finally lift my head up and nod. Sometimes there isn't anything that needs to be said. Christina and I slowly walk down the hallways of the Bureau. We walk in silence. We turn several corners to get to the morgue. The hallways here are almost as confusing as the ones in the Erudite compound. We come to a door labeled "morgue". I open the door and walk in. Christina stays back. "I'll let you have some time alone." She says softly as she closes the door behind me. The room reminds me of one of the Abnegation churches. It is long and hollow. Every thing is made out of either tile or wood. Every step that I take makes a loud echoing noise. I slowly walk toward the casket at the other side of the long room. I savor every minute. If this will be the last time I'll ever see her, I want to remember it. Then, I see her. She is lying down with her arms by her side, in a long black dress. Her scruffy chin length hair has been combed out and her collar bone is showing. The three ravens. She looks beautiful. But, unlike most people who have passed on she doesn't look peaceful. She looks as if to be in some form of fearful deep sleep that she can't escape. The Abnegation believed in a peaceful afterlife. If what they said is true, her time here must just not be done yet, it isn't.


	2. A Resurgence

**Chapter 2: Tris**

Every muscle in my body is relaxed. I try to move them but they won't. My eyes feel like they have been glued shut. As hard as I try, not a single part of my body moves. Then I feel him. Tobias. Where ever I am he is here with me. He brushes his fingers along my face. "Be brave, Tris." He whispers in my ear. Then he wraps his arm around my neck and pulls me into a kiss. The fire, the fire. The desire to live. I am not done yet, I am not. I feel a wave of resurgence go through all parts of my body. My muscles start to awaken as he kisses me. I have more to do here. As he continues to kiss me I slowly sit up kissing him back. He steps back in shock. Leaning against the casket I smile at him. "God, Stiff." He says as he pulls me into a hug. Tears run down my cheeks as he strokes my hair. "Tris." He whispers softly into my ear. "Tobias!" I wheeze. "Oh, no." He picks me up and carries me out the door. I wrap my arm around his neck. "I thought I lost you…" He says. "You aren't going to lose me that easily!" I say. As he carries me I hug him. "More importantly, I thought I lost you." I whisper in his ear. When he opens the door that leads into the Bureau, Christina is sitting on the floor crying. She looks up and her jaw drops. I laugh. "I'll explain later, she needs help." Tobias says. Christina nods and quickly gets up. Seeing Tobias and Christina again have distracted me from the bullets in my chest. Tobias runs down the halls and takes me to the hospital. They get me checked in immediately. All I see are blurs of several nurses running around. One of them pricks my neck with a needle. "It will go into affect in five seconds." She says. "Tobias, don't leave me…please." Then everything goes dark. I wake up to the sound of a heart monitor. A heart monitor. I'm alive. I slowly open my eyes. I'm in a paper hospital gown lying in a hospital bed. Tobias sits in chair next to me smiling. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen him really smile. He's come close several times but, he is really smiling this time. It even spreads to his eyes. I wish I could just savor this moment. I smile back at him. I try to sit up, and yelp in pain. I collapse back down. I take a closer look at my wounds. I have several stitches and bloody bandages. Most of which, are on my chest. "What happened?" I say, dazed. "Well.." He says. "I don't really know. According to all of the doctors you should have been dead. It's a miracle you're alive." I smile. I am Divergent and I can't be controlled. Not even death can control me. "What was it like?" Tobias asks. "What was what like?" I say confused. "Death. What was it like?" He says. "Oh…" I say. "It wasn't bad, in fact it was very peaceful. I didn't let it take me all the way, so I can't tell you for sure. I know that I have more to do here and it wasn't my time." Tobias nods. He looks at me with glassy eyes and says "I was scared, Tris." This statement really surprises me. I put my hands on his face. "I'm not going anywhere." I say as I pull his lips to mine. I don't know how much time has passed when I pull away. He slowly pulls his hand down from my cheek and smiles. I smile back. Then I remember something. "David." I say, panicked. "The guy who shot me. Where is he?" Suddenly his smile is gone. "He's locked up. For now, at least." He says. "We need to get out of here, soon." Tobias says. "Yes, we do." I say. "But what about the factions? What about our friends and family?" Tobias looks at me sternly. "Tris, most of them are dead." I don't know why but I laugh. Sometimes laughing and crying are the only options left, and laughing feels better right now. "There is still Christina and Zeke." I say. "They can come too." Tobias says. "When you're all better, we'll leave the Bureau and find a better life for ourselves." He says. "Okay." I say softly. He leans over and gives me the most gentle, delicate kiss. I bring my hands up to his face. He pulls away just enough to look at me. "You're incredible, Tris." I smile. I pull his head back down so my lips are on his ear. "You're pretty incredible too, Tobias."

An old nurse waddles in my hospital room with a cart of medical supplies. "Oh, dear!" She says every few minutes when she drops something. The abnegation in me wants to lend her a helping hand. But I stay put. I guess I should stop thinking about the factions. Old habits are difficult to break. "Ah- Tris!" I look up at her. "You are free to go! You should be able to walk and go sleep with Tobias!" She says happily. "Sleep with Tobias?" I reply, embarrassed. I think I feel heat rising on my cheeks. "Oh- that's not what I meant! I'm sorry dear! Let me help you get unhooked from those machines!" She begins to shut down all of the computers that have been attached to my chest and arms for days. After a few minutes she says. "There! Just one more thing!" She waddles over to a counter. I sit up on the bed. Then I realize I'm still in a paper gown. Oh my. She comes back with a syringe filled with a green liquid. The substance looks familiar, but I don't exactly know why. She hovers the needle over my neck. I grab her hand. "What is it?" She looks at me, startled. "It's one more dose of pain medicine." She says, smiling. I slowly bring my hand down. "Okay..." She injects me with the liquid. "How do you feel, Tris?" I look at her and giggle. "I feel… like I'm floating. Or swaying. How do _you _feel?" I giggle. The nurse looks at me and smiles. She has such a lovely smile. "I'm feeling wonderful. Thank you for asking. You are free to go, Tris." I try to get myself out of bed, but wind up doing a face-plant on the floor. I roll over on my back and laugh obnoxiously. I am such a noodle. "Do you need help?" The nurse says. "Oh, I'm fine!" I reply smiling. I grab the wall by the door and pull myself up and stumble out the hallway. There are so many hallways! I wonder which one Tobias went down… "TO-BYE-ASS!" I shout as I stumble through the halls. I laugh. It sounds so funny to say his name that way. The room lurches to the side and I fall into some people pushing a tray of test tubes. The test tubes have bright colored fluids in them. "FLUIDS!" I shout as I crash into the cart. The cart topples over and everything with it. I land first, so the fluids flow on top of me and the glass shatters. I laugh loudly. Fluids. The fluids make my paper gown wet, making it see-through. I look down at my body. "OH MY!" I say. I am laughing so hard, I'm crying. The people who were pushing the cart glare at me. "That's not very nice!" I say as I pout my lip. Tobias walks around a corner. "What the- Tris! What are you doing?" I look at him and wiggle my eyebrows. "What are _you _doing?" He looks me up and down for a minute and takes his shirt off. "OOOOOH!" I say and giggle. He wraps his shirt around me. So, you can't see _everything_. I giggle. Then he lifts me up putting one arm under my knees and the other around my shoulders. I swing my feet back and forth. "Oh, Tob! You are such a noodle!" He is not amused. "Tob? Noodle?" He says. "What's gotten into to you?" I continue to swing my feet back and forth and giggle. He sighs as he takes me down one of the hallways. He stops before a door. Oh! My nurse is in there! "Hey," Tobias says, too loudly. He sounds angry. How could anyone possibly be angry? The nurse turns around, stunned. "What did you do to her?" He yells. I smile and wave. "I just decided that all of this has been hard on her and extremely painful. So I gave her some peace serum, which generally lessens pain and improves the-" "PEACE SERUM?!" Tobias screams. "OH WELL THAT EXPLAINS IT! ARE ALL YOU PEOPLE STUPID? SHE'S LIKE ALLERGIC TO IT OR SOMETHING!" The nurse remains silent. He gives her a nasty look and continues down the hallway. "That wasn't very nice." I whisper. Tobias doesn't say anything. I like the way it feels while he's carrying me. The walls seem to lurch to the side and I throw my head back, laughing. We finally reach our destination and Tobias pushes the door open with his foot. He lays me down on the bed. "I'll help you change… later. When you're normal again, okay?" Normal again? I laugh and roll around on the bed. Tobias locks the door and steps outside.

I hear a door creak open and sleepily open my eyes. Tobias walks in carrying a tray with a sandwich and a smoothie. He sets it on the side table next to our bed. We stare at each other for a few seconds. "Thank god." He finally says. I nod. "I can't believe this happened. Again." I say. Tobias looks at me and shakes his head. I think I actually see some sympathy in his eyes. "And I almost pulled my stitches out!" I take a deep breath. "Sorry." I say. "Don't apologize." He says, almost sternly. He runs a hand through my hair. "Do you think you can bathe on your own?" He says softly. I shake my head. "I don't even think I can move on my own." He nods. "No telling what was in those test tubes." He walks into the ajointing bathroom and starts to run the water. Then he comes back to me and scoops me up in his arms and carries me into the bathroom. By now, the paper has dried and isn't as see through. "Do you want me to wrap you up in a towel, first?" I shake my head. "No it's fine. That will be harder on you. All of those scientists practically saw me naked, so it's fine." I sigh. "Tris," He looks at me with soft eyes. "It's okay, Tobias." The tub is almost full as he turns the facet back. He pulls the paper gown over my head gently and puts it in the trash. Then he gently lowers me into the warm water. My hair flows out around me in long strands. Tobias looks at me and I turn a little red. I feel an urge to cover up my exposed skin. He grabs some soap and turns it back and forth in his hands. When his hands are covered in soapy lather, he begins to massage my body. I close my eyes. I feel him massage me everywhere. "Thank you." I whisper softly. "You're welcome." He replies. I love the sound of his voice. I feel his hands reach under me to massage the backside of my body. Then he splashes water on me to get the soap off. I slowly open my eyes. He walks over and gets a black shirt and shorts and a big white fluffy towel. I stare at him. I have never felt so vulnerable. He lifts me up and wraps the towel around me. Then he pulls me to his chest and just holds me for a minute. He finishes drying me off and helps me get dressed. Then he takes me into the main room and props me up on the bed. "Can you please eat something?" He says. "I'm tired." I reply softly. "I know," he says gently, his dark eyes shining. "Eat a couple bites of this sandwich and we can get some rest." He places the tray in my lap. "Okay." I take several bites and wash it down with a couple sips of the smoothie. When I'm done Tobias places the tray outside our door and locks it. Then he pulls down the sheets and helps me lay down. He turns the lights off and lays down facing me. I blink several times on the threshold of sleep. "I love you, Tobias." I offer him a small smile. He kisses my forehead. "I love you too, Tris."


End file.
